


The Game

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because this would be Sexy Fluff, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Is there such thing as "sexy fluff"?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game night is interrupted when a neighbor is in need of a favor. Robb has always considered himself a neighborly guy so he lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerberus_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/gifts).



> First off, sorry for all the typos. I edited this at 2AM so everything is a little fuzzy. This is written for my dearest Gera for her " **Babysitting** " verse featured in the drabble set "Endless Waltz". If you have yet to check it out and you're a RobbCella fan, I implore you to read that first and then come back to this little ficlet of mine. :D I hope you enjoy it!

It was game night. Robb tossed his briefcase onto the counter top in his kitchen and proceeded to unwind after a long day at the office. His tie was the first to come off, quickly joined by his cufflinks. He toed off his shoes and padded towards the large flat-screen television and channeled in on the baseball game that was playing that night. The guys were suppose to come over but it was as if everyone found something more interesting to do than spend the evening drinking beer and chowing down on leftovers, so it was up to Robb to cheer on the team tonight. The national anthem was playing when his doorbell rang. Thinking that Jon or maybe Gendry had changed their minds and decided to show up, Robb shouted, “Coming,”

He carefully walked backwards, retreating towards the door while his nimble fingers unbuttoning his dress shirt. With his eyes still fixed on the screen as his team took to the pitch, he repeatedly failed to grab the door handle before he forced himself to tear his eyes from the game and open the door.

Behind it revealed a very anxious Myrcella Baratheon, Robert Baratheon's very sweet and very beautiful daughter who had recently moved in across the hall from Robb. The fact that their father's were old war buddies was already pretty amazing, seeing that the two veterans were as different as night and day. And yet, the fact that Robert's only daughter was to move into the same apartment complex as Robb was astonishingly coincidental and then to have her live literally across the hall from him was nothing short of a miracle.

To say that Robb was a little taken aback was an understatement.

And yet, since she had moved in a little over two months ago, Robb had seen her only a handful of times and had spoken to her even less. The first time he had ran into her since they were younger, it was quite apparent to him that he was attracted to her. She had the most effervescent green eyes that drew him in every time she smiled. Her hair was a shade between molten gold and sunshine, her skin an alabaster hue. And she had the most stunning pair of toned legs. One time, they had both came home at the same time and, being the gentlemen he was, Robb allowed her to walk up the steps first only to realize his mistake moments after when he turned to follow her and noticed how deliciously tight her running shorts were, framing her toned bottom and shapely legs. He had to feign that he had forgotten to lock up his car and proceeded to run out of the apartment complex and as far away as possible from the lovely display.

Tonight was no different. She looked down right sexy in an oversized KLU sweater and cut off shorts, her hair wrapped up in a messy bun. Her youthful face was clear of make-up and Robb had to admit that she possibly looked even more stunning because of it.

“Hi, Robb. I am so sorry to bother you so late. I was wondering if I could ask a huge favor from you.” Myrcella asked breathlessly. She shyly pointed towards her apartment before tentatively continuing, “You see, tomorrow is my brother's birthday and I wanted to make him his favorite dessert but my oven decided to break down tonight. I have most of the prep-work done for it I just need to pop it in an oven for about 30 minutes. I promise not to be in the way. And I'll even make you a batch.”

Robb held up his hand and chuckled, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, Myrcella. I don't mind you using my kitchen at all. Come on in. You'll have to forgive the mess though. I wasn't exactly expecting guests.” He sheepishly moved aside for her to enter.

Myrcella quickly shook off the modesty, “No, no, no! Please don't worry about me. I'll try to make this as painless as possible for you. If you could, could you please pre-heat the oven for me while I go and get the danishes. 350° should do the trick. Thanks.”

Robb nodded with a smile in return, even though he had never used his oven before in the year and a half that he's lived there.

He watched her until she retreat back into her own apartment and then rushed over toward the kitchen to fiddle with the settings. After a few minutes, he finally got it to turn on and a few moments after that, he adjusted the settings as per her request.

The knock came a few seconds later. Without turning his head away from the oven settings, Robb shouted, “It's open.”

He heard her shuffle about near his door and smiled when he heard a muffled, “Sorry for intruding.”

Myrcella's arms were filled with two medium sized baking sheets neatly lined with pinwheel-shaped, unbaked pastries, its center filled with dark red jam, and a clear condiment bottle with what looked like shiny icing. Rushing over to help her, Robb took one of the large sheets and cleared his counter to make room for the other. She smiled at him and thanked him gratefully. Robb's heart fluttered at her sweet smile and he nearly tripped over his shoes he had taken off earlier.

Finally, when everything was set-up, Robb turned towards the TV screen hearing a roar from the crowd. The bases were full and their star batter was at the plate. Remembering that he had a guest, he battled with himself as he yearned to watch the game but he didn't want to be rude to Myrcella. “Uhm, would you mind if I left the TV on?”

Her eyes grew wide. “Oh, don't change any of your evening plans because I'm here. I'm going to just bake these really quick and then be out of your hair.” She smiled encouragingly, “Please, go ahead and watch the game. You don't have to keep me company.”

Robb smiled at that in return before saying, “We haven't had the opportunity to hang out since you've moved in. I don't mind just listening to the commentary. Besides, it'll go by faster with an extra set of hands.”

A pretty smirked graced her lips as she checked the temperature of the oven, “So your true colors have finally shown. Eager to be rid of me?”

Robb shook his head before muttering, “I only meant that it'll feel like less of a chore when you have a friend working with you.” _Were they friends?_ Robb decided to gauge her reaction before correcting himself.

“This is not technically a chore. I like baking... when the oven is working.” Myrcella replied as she placed the cookie sheets onto the counter top.

Robb shook his head in defeat, “There is just no winning with you is there? You Baratheons are so damn stubborn.”

“Well, not without reason. And besides, Gendry is _way_ more stubborn than me.”

Robb threw his head back as he hooted in laughter, “It's a little sad that I didn't have to specify as to which Baratheon I was talking about and you immediately knew I was talking about Gendry.”

Myrcella chuckled even as she blushed, “Are you denying it?”

“No,” He quickly replied with a smirk, “Now, how can I help?”

She looked at the oven and then the sheets and lifted a perfectly shaped brow, “Really? It's fine. Don't worry about it.” Seeing as he wasn't moving, Myrcella sighed before conceding, “If you could get the door for me, that would be brilliant.”

Robb gave a satisfied grin and pulled down the oven door, “My lady.”

“Good ser, ” Myrcella playfully curtsied before she slid the two cookie sheets into place and watched Robb closed the door and set the timer. “How long again?”

“20 minutes first and then I'll have to check up on them to see if we need to add any more time to it.” Robb nodded in comprehension of her instructions and then turned to her with a proud grin. “All done.”

Myrcella sniggered at him and whispered under her breath, “Why do you look so smug?”

Awkwardly standing in front of the oven nodding at each other before bursting into nervous laughter, Myrcella finally asked, “Would you like to go and watch your game? It'll be a least another 20 minutes before they're ready.”

“Uh, yeah. Do you baseball? I mean-do you watch baseball much?” Robb mentally kicked himself for acting like a schoolboy talking to the prettiest girl on the playground.

She giggled softly before shaking her head, “No, not really. Do you?”

“Yeah, baseball is kinda big in my family.”

“Did you ever play?”

“A little bit in high school and college but school took up too much of my time. Would you like something to drink?” He moved towards the refrigerator, “We have... beer, beer... and mustard.”

She sidled up and bent over next to him, “You're right. I guess I'll have some beer, then.”

Robb turned towards her with a twinkle in his eyes, “You sure you wouldn't prefer mustard?”

“I'll pass, thanks.” Myrcella smiled as she reached in and took a bottle for herself. He turned to the side of the fridge and grabbed the bottle-cap opener but when he turned back around to give it to her she had already twisted the cap open with her hand and took a tentative sip.

“That is... kinda hot.” Robb blurted out as he watched her purse her lips and chuckled.

“I'm a Baratheon, I've opened my fair share of beer bottles.” Myrcella ducked her head to smirk, “It's funny that you would mention that though. Uncle Renly once told me that I should do it around guys because it's a turn on for them.” Myrcella's face flushed as she found that she couldn't meet his heated gaze.

“Well, your uncle knows a thing or two about what turns on guys, doesn't he?”

Myrcella laughed as she followed him into the living area. “I guess he does.”

They settled on the couch and watched the game for a good 10 minutes before it went to commercials, casually making small talk or allowing Robb to comentate on the game. Turning her body towards Robb, she tucked one leg underneath herself before she asked, “So, why don't we take this opportunity to actually get to know each other?” The question came out a bit awkward but Myrcella was trying her best not to get so nervous around him. It wasn't exactly working but one couldn't fault her for trying.

Robb smiled at her suggestion anyway and nodded in agreement, “Okay. How do you want to go about this? 20 questions? Play the “never have I ever” game?”

Myrcella's face glazed over with confusion, “What's the ' _never have I ever_ ' game?”

“Well, it's basically a game where the objective is to not get drunk. One player says something that they have never done and everyone who had ever done that activity takes a shot.” Robb smirked thinking about the last time he played that game and it ended with him and Theon Greyjoy in nothing but a pair of Wonder Woman boxers stuck outside of a police precinct with a large bag of Arcade Central tokens and mind-numbing hangovers.

“Where is that pretty head of yours right now?” Myrcella asked with a curious sparkle in her eyes.

He shook his head as he chuckled under his breath, “No where. Just... good memories.”

Myrcella joined in and proclaimed that she too wanted to make some good memories and so Robb got up and filled an ice bucket with cubes of ice before placing a few more bottles of beer into the pail. Setting it on the table, Robb turned to her with a very serious expression on his handsome features, “Okay. So, you have to take drink every time you've done something that I haven't done before and vice versa. If neither one of us has done it then, the person who said that statement has to drink.” Myrcella nodded her agreement as he continued, “And, most importantly, you have to be honest. If you aren't and one of the other players catch you, then you have to drink. So, no lying just to get me drunk, alright, Baratheon?”

“Why? Are you scared I would take advantage of you when you're uninhibited, Stark?” Myrcella smirked at him shyly, as if she was testing the waters of the flirting pool.

“Well, what can I say, I know how you Baratheons get when you're drunk.” Robb teased her, wondering if his jest was a bit too harsh.

Myrcella thought so, as her eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Oh, low blow, Stark!”

Robb sobered immediately, apologizing profusely before he saw her grin grow across her beautiful lips.

Myrcella waved off his apologies, “It's okay. It's true to a certain degree.” She shrugged before she placed her game face on, which featured a determined looking Mrycella, her fingers gripped the slick bottle of beer in her hand, a playful glint shined in her bright green eyes. “Okay. Could you start?”

“Sure. Uhm,” Robb thought for a moment before choosing a simple statement, “Never have I ever baked.”

Myrcella shot him a mockingly scandalized look as she took a swig of her beer. She tapped her chin thoughtfully before cheerfully saying, “Never have I ever played baseball.”

Robb took a drink and then said, “Never have I ever taken a shower for longer than 10 minutes.”

Myrcella looked at him incredulously before she drank. “Never have I ever peed standing up.”

Instead of getting mad, Robb laughed before drinking, “Never have I ever had surgery.”

Myrcella smiled, “Me neither.”

“Really? Most people had at our age... at least once. And here I thought I was the only weird one.” Robb said as he took a long pull of his beer.

“Nope, I'm on that weird boat too.” She giggled before continuing, “Never have I ever... been to a live concert.”

Robb nodded before taking a drink, “Never have I ever tried nutella.”

Myrcella's jaw dropped as a gasped escaped her lips and Robb decided that he quite liked the sound of the noise she made which was a cross between innocent and aroused. She took a large drink finishing off the bottle, as if she was trying to drown out how blasphemous his statement was. Myrcella placed her empty bottle on the coffee table before sucking on her bottom lip in deep thought. While he waited for her to continue, Robb enjoyed watching as she gnawed on the lips and thought how he would not mind taking over for her if she ever tire of the task.

“Never have I ever seen snowfall.”

It was Robb's turn to look surprised, “Really?”

“Yep. Grew up in the south and I've lived here all my life. I've been up north a few times obviously when I visited Winterfell with my family but it never snowed when I was there or the snow was already on the ground when we arrived.”

“Oh...” Robb made a mental note that if he had the chance he would take Myrcella up to Winterfell the next time it was snowing.

“Your turn,” Myrcella said as she opened the next two bottle for them, smirking as she watched his eyes darken at the action.

“Uh...” Robb's head started swimming despite only being on his second long neck. Finally, allowing the words to tumble from his lips before he could sensor himself, Robb admitted, “Never have I ever gotten someone drunk just so I could kiss them.”

Myrcella smiled shyly, “Are you drunk yet?”

“No.”

“Then I haven't either.” Myrcella smiled ushering him to drink up.

Robb laughed before taking a sip and waited for her to come up with her next statement, “Never have I ever... done the whole "mad search for clothes" when someone knocked on the door.”

The Stark boy guiltily took a sip before realizing the direction of statements were entering dangerous territory. He tried to steer the conversation to a more neutral zone but when he looked up, he saw her cheeks were flushed and she was picking at the label on the bottle. Her eyes flicked up at his prolonged silence. His voice was huskier than he expected when he softly said, “Never have I ever been called beautiful.”

“That's a shame. Neither have I.” Myrcella responded with a pensive smile.

“That is a greater shame, indeed.” Robb said as he reached forward and brushed back a stray lock of golden hair. “Well, allow me to be the first to say that you are truly beautiful.” The sincerity in his voice left her heart melted.

Myrcella swallowed nervously, feeling his fingers ghost over her cheeks, “You're only saying that because you're polite. I'm hardly pretty at all, not compared to my mother.”

His response was clear and quick. “You are most certainly beautiful, Myrcella,” He was leaning forward his gaze zeroed in on her lips as his warm hand slid up to cradle the back of her head. “There is no one who can compare, trust me.”

Myrcella's heart pounded unevenly in her chest, her breath became shallow and her eyes closed as his lips descended upon hers.

The shrill sound of the oven rang like a fire alarm broke the both of them apart. Myrcella took the opportunity and fled the room to check on her pastries. Robb stood up and walked to the opposite wall. Leaning against it, bent at the waist, his hands on his knees and head between his arms, Robb tried to steady his breath. Once his heart had a second to slow down, Robb stood back up and padded to the kitchen to see Myrcella in the midst of squeezing icing diagonally on each of the pinwheels with shaky hands. Robb walked over to her and covered her small hands with his own. Myrcella lightly gasped as she looked up at him before gratefully handing the bottle over so that he could help out.

Two dozen iced pastries later, Myrcella placed a bakers dozen into the box before she took five of them and placed it on the small plate she had brought from her apartment. Finally, she asked him if he could grab an extra plate for her. Handing her a dark blue ceramic plate, Myrcella placed the last half dozen in a neat pile before handing it to him. He thanked her for the plate of danishes and smiled before he wrapped it up and placed it in the pantry next to a loaf of bread. She returned his smile timidly before she asked if she could wash the cookie sheets in his sink.

He nodded frantically, eager to hold her company, even if it was just for a little longer.

Robb's eyes had been fixed on her all evening and he wasn't sure if the heat that was rising in the kitchen was from the oven or the beer or his libido but he was slowly becoming uncomfortably warm. He shrugged off his dress shirt and placed it on one of the high stools that lined the side of the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, leaving him in only a dark gray tank.

He then allowed his eyes to follow her movements as she rolled up her sleeves revealing porcelain arms that glisten once it soaked underneath the running water. He enjoyed watching the water the most. The water just seemed to cling onto her flesh as if it were his thoughts. She would carefully turn the cookie sheets around and around to scrub at a different angle and the water ran down her forearms, leaving them wet and soapy. She sank her arms into the soapy water that rose in the sink as she worked the oily residue from the metallic surface.

In reality the entire task was done very quickly; however, to Robb it was like she was teasing him. She was showing him how detailed she would be, how patient and loving she was. How her hands would touch him, soft and slow. Once she was done cleaning one sheet, she would run the large metal sheet under the water, careful not to spill it over the edge, rinsing it and then herself as if to cool her skin as well.

Then sometimes she would wipe her face with the clean water. She licked her lips and let out a soft sigh as her hands ran down her face to her neck. She would close her eyes as the water cooled her skin.

She pulled the plug to the sink and they were finally done. She dried off her arms while Robb pulled out a dish towel to busy his hands so not to do something rash like throw her across his counter top and have his wicked way with her. Myrcella gathered up the bottle of icing and the box of pastries for her brother's event tomorrow and piled them next to the newly dried cookie sheets. Myrcella then walked out to the living room to gather up the empty beer bottles and placed them in a small blue recycle bin that Robb had in the corner of the kitchen. She smiled at the fact that he was conservation conscious.

"Thank you for the danishes." Robb's soft voice was right behind her and she turned with a smile.

"You already said that, but you're welcome again anyway." She laughed softly. It was a quarter past 11. She should probably go but she felt like she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

He took a step towards her with a little smile, "Well, thank you for the company then. I had a great time tonight, getting to know you."

Myrcella blushed but didn't step back. She didn't want to step back but she didn't step forward either. "Likewise. And _thank_ _you_ for letting me abuse your kitchen." She jested. She brought her right arm across her, cradling her breast, her hand gripping her left arm.

“Well, for future reference, you are always welcomed here." He was looking softly down at her, her soft silky hair and her bright green eyes. He very gently touched her hand with his fingertips, lightly running his fingertips on the back of her hand.

She licked her lips, "That's very kind of you, but I don't want to impose upon you like that. I promise not to make this a habit." She swallowed and looked down at their hands. She lifted her fingers against his, the back of her hand grazing his palm, running down his fingers and then wove them with his.

"I would have you over ever day if I knew that that wouldn't scare you away." His words shocked her and made her turned up to look at him.

"Robb, what are you imply-" She couldn't complete her thought. She felt him grip her hand, pulling her arm up and he twisted their arms together pulling her into him. She gasped as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her.

She didn't move as he pressed his lips against hers, the taste of beer and the faint scent of a woodsy cologne filled her senses. Shock, fear, and then happiness rushed through her mixing in her belly like thick syrup. She didn't know what to do so she did nothing. She didn't pull back or move forward, she held his hand and let him kiss her.

He pulled back with a desperate but determined look. "I'm not going to apologize." He let her go and took a step back. He watched her and she just stood frozen in place.

He caressed her face and she didn't flinch away so he took that as a good sign. "I've wanted to do that since you've moved into the apartment complex. I hope you understand that." She still didn't do anything and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Why would you ever be interested in me?" She whispered just before he kissed her again. He pulled back and her eyes followed his face up and she saw pain in his face.

“The question should be 'Why wouldn't I be interested in you?'”

Myrcella shook her head determinedly, “No, but you could have anyone, Robb. You're smart, hardworking, you're just, you're handsome, and you come from a good an family. You could have your pick of any woman but you settle for me. Why?”

Robb gaped at her in disbelief, “You're got to be kidding me, right? Myrcella, I have yet to meet a woman a half as beautiful as you and even less are as intelligent. You're sweet, and kind, and adorable when you're determined to win. You're sexy as hell and compassionate to boot. I know we've only got to really know each other tonight but I feel like I've known you all my life. I have never been able to talk like we did to any woman before you. That's gotta count for something.”

She didn't know if she could believe him or if he was simply saying it to get in her pants. But as she tipped her head back so that she could look into his eyes, her heart leapt in her chest, as the cockles filled with warmth because all she saw was the sincerity that shone brightly in his Tully blues.

Myrcella lifted herself up, tilting her head to the right slightly. His arms lifted up beside her hesitant to hold her. He was moving just as she did and he didn't even realize it. Her eyes were half closed and she pressed her lips upon his.

He groaned and swept her up into his embrace. She whimpered softly as rapture took over, sealing his lips with hers. She kissed him back learning along the way. He lightly sucked her lip and she did his. He moved his jaw capturing her lip between his and she did the same. Her head felt light, her body heavy and electrified in his arms. She slid her hands up, over his chest and around his shoulders.

She moaned into his mouth as he licked her lip, his hands and arms squeezing her closer to him. She licked his lip and she squeaked in surprise as his tongue met with hers. He groaned as his tongue swept inside of her. He ran his hands down her back and she couldn't help the shudder that coursed through her body.

Her heart was pounding once again and her head clouded. He pulled away and she gasped never noticing the burning in her lungs. He lifted her up and perched her up on the arm of the couch. He started kissing her neck, her shoulder as his hands ran up and down her back, down her arms and sunk into her hair. She felt herself leaning back and she clung onto him.

“Cella.” He whispered against her skin.

She barely made a sound of acknowledgment. Her body was riding the physical feeling of him on her skin, the high of being kissed, touched and loved.

"Stay with me tonight." He pulled back and whispered to her. His hand was cupping her face as she tried to understand what he was asking. Her lips were parted slightly and he couldn't fight the temptation. He kissed her again stealing her words.

For some reason, she just couldn't say 'no'. She found herself wanting to stay, to stay with him for hours and days on end talking and laughing and baking and kissing and drinking beer while they watched baseball games on the TV. She wasn't thinking of the consequences, of the fact that they had only just really met, of whether any of this would last. She wasn't even thinking of tomorrow, just the now and how safe and warm and powerful she felt in his arms.

When he pulled his lips away from hers, she sighed her answer, "yes."  

Their game (as well as the game that was buzzing in the background) was quickly forgotten after that.  Either of them were truly keeping score anyway seeing as, in the end, they both had won.


End file.
